creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquire about a story of yours that was deleted, read this first as it will likely explain why. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that was deleted? Read that guide before asking why your story was deleted. If you are inquiring about a longer story that was deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on possible issues. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta that was deleted, if so, this guide has you covered on common pitfalls. Or maybe it was a more emotion driven story that you're wondering about what went wrong and how you can improve. Archives ---- So, about the writing thing...Was I supposed to post a full length story? Or a summary? Sorry i sound like a noob, I just joined today. Vancetix spirit (talk) 17:16, December 31, 2018 (UTC)Vancetix Wait, who, what, when, how? Damn, I'm surprised I landed in the PotM section. Thank you for notifying me! Cainmak (talk) 14:22, January 1, 2019 (UTC) No problem, New Year's Eve is only one day a year. I always wanted to be nominated. Thank you again. Cainmak (talk) 14:36, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Ex-ca-YUSE me good sir, but why was my story "Aurora Sheffield" deleted? I was planning to work on that just now, but poof, it gone fam. And there was no "suspicious external link" and why does a story have to be finished to be posted? Hello again. I finished my Aurora Sheffield Story, but whenever I try to save it, it says it was aborted by an extension hook or something. Can you help me with this? Why was Lungs deleted?? Ive read the rules and it dont get what the story missed??? Re: edits When I edit and click the place I want to add something, my mouse will automatically highlight a very small space about one character wide, and as I type, the letters start replacing any text that's in front of it character by character as I typed, instead of the rest of the block moving forwards, if that makes sense. I tried publishing and re-editing to 'reset' the thing but I had to resort to copy and pasting words into the spaces I wanted. Not sure if you've had this problem before but, apologies if it seemed like I was pointsgaming. Thanks! Fairly7Local (talk) 19:08, January 4, 2019 (UTC) :Turns out restarting my laptop fixed the overwrite instantly. Silly. I followed the instructions in your link just to be sure. Thanks again for your help! Story Deletion I would like to know why story The Man in the Hoodie was deleted. I mean what was wrong with it? Hello! Thank you for letting me know why my story was deleted. Also, do you have any suggestions on how to improve dialogue in stories and story ideas? Unidentifiable13 (talk) 22:26, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Page with copyright issue Hey, sorry to bother you. Would you be able to delete this page? The revision history includes entire copies of copyrighted pastas, as well as users' personal email addresses and other information that should not be on Wikia. The base article was removed due to a request from the original author as well; it's strange how FANDOM staff did not remove the talk page at the same time. Thank you, LsSnab (talk) 20:36, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Re: Page with copyright issue Alright, thank you very much for the response. LsSnab (talk) 21:23, January 11, 2019 (UTC) I really appreciate the feedback. This was actually the first time I ever wrote a little story in english. I don't want it back though, I have the idea in my head and if I have time I will write a similar but better story. DarkHunter89 (talk) 08:30, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Update? Hey, sorry to bother again. Has the admin team discussed deleting the talk page with copyright issues? What are the results (if any)? Thanks again, LsSnab (talk) 20:35, January 18, 2019 (UTC) RE: Categories Mistake I am deeply sorry for the trouble I caused with the categories. I am still new to this system, and I wasn't aware that the "Categories" feature would take any input without question. I was under the mistaken impression that the system would let me know if I was entering an invalid category. I didn't realize until DrBob flagged my story that I'd made an error, but by then there was no way I could correct it. I will heed the given advice and strive to do better in the future. SawmillTurtle (talk) 01:57, January 19, 2019 (UTC) User category? You said on my talk page that I'd be eligible for my own category when I posted my tenth story, but at the time I didn't respond since I figured it might get deleted. I'm still worried my stories may not be up to the (raised?) quality standards (and that Kenosis could be too NSFW) and at risk of deletion, but if that's not the case... well, I guess I'm asking if I could get that category now that I've posted my eleventh story? If not, ok. VerminGoat (talk) 18:13, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Hello, I'm sorry for bothering you. But I am still not certain why my story was deleted? I made sure everything was spelled correctly. BubbleWaffle0 (talk) 00:52, January 27, 2019 (UTC)BubbleWaffle0 Ah, sorry nevermind. I posted my story in the incorrect spot. Sorry again for bothering you. BubbleWaffle0 (talk) 00:53, January 27, 2019 (UTC)BubbleWaffle0 Code, What Code? Thank you, Sir. I guess that does it, but how do I access my old talk messages? I thought there would be a little section titled "Archive 1" above my new talk page. --Kolpik (talk) 00:47, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Thanks Sorry to trouble ya with that mess. I love the site and appreciate all you do to help 'keep it creepy'. This may seem like an empty offer since I know very little about how to navigate this site or the internet in general, but please don't ever hesitate to ask if there's anything I can do to help out around here. --Kolpik (talk) 01:02, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Hello. I have just recently logged in today after I dunno how many years, nostalgia hit me and i remembered that I had a creepypasta project written. When I logged in I saw that it was deleted (unfinished) is there a way to recover the file or is it gone forever? Quick Question... When it's claimed vandalism deleted things on your talk page on YOUR account, then why is there an edit button there? Hey, it's me Hey Empy, it's LionPrince. I'm back. I was hoping you could answer my question on how i could possibly reprise my failed past attempts at writing a pasta. LionPrince13 (talk) 15:42, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Just saw the message Hey sorry, I just saw your notification. Firstly, sorry, my vernacular always made me think reprise meant redo in a loose sense. As for the suggestions, I meant would creating a whole new page with new backstory of the same character premise be acceptable. Or do I still have to rewrite it THEN submit an appeal before I post? LionPrince13 (talk) 04:13, February 7, 2019 (UTC) My creepypasta was good! Is it because it's fortnite?? Please tell me why Bobsand was deleted? im sorry that i "vandelised" your work Ads123458 (talk) 00:46, February 13, 2019 (UTC)ads123458 I Need Help! Empy, Thank you - I need help to attractively display both videos. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 21:15, February 14, 2019 (UTC) don't delete my stuff plz Hello! Please notify me before deleteing my pages because im new here and first of all i don't know if thats the correct creepypasta format but still... Well, I don't mean to be a bummer but if you can give me advice on creepypasta making and consult me first that would be great. see ya around and I would be glad to talk again Delete User Page Hi there, Just wanted to request that my user page be deleted from the wiki. Thanks, TheBushAdministration (talk) 14:25, February 16, 2019 (UTC)